


Il Sogno Lucido di Elaine

by Petricor75



Series: Political Bitches [2]
Category: Political Animals
Genre: F/F, Lucid Dreaming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petricor75/pseuds/Petricor75
Summary: Interludio dalle note erotiche collocato a metà del capitolo 21 del precedente lavoro dal titolo "When Bitches Collide"Grazie a: AwkwardArtist, GirlWithChakram, Reaperonzolo e Silvietta.
Relationships: Elaine Barrish/Susan Berg
Series: Political Bitches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066784
Kudos: 4





	Il Sogno Lucido di Elaine

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Elaine's Lucid Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716942) by [Petricor75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petricor75/pseuds/Petricor75)



> Political Animals e i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono.  
> Questo racconto è stato scritto senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

Clark tamburella nervoso con le dita sul volante, gli occhi attenti sulla strada e sul traffico, come al solito. Accanto a lui, una Elaine Barrish a capo chino, concentrata sul documento che tiene in mano, gli occhiali sulla punta del naso. La sta portando a casa, non ha fatto altro negli ultimi due giorni, Casa Bianca, abitazione, e viceversa. La scruta con la coda dell'occhio.

È più silenziosa del solito, ultimamente, e lui si è fatto un'idea ben chiara del perché. Non gliene dovrebbe mica importare, anzi, parte del suo compito sta proprio nella discrezione, eppure non può fare a meno di collegare la cosa con l'assenza di Susan Berg. Sono solo un paio di giorni che non gli chiede di portarlo da lei, ma lui sa che qualcosa nella loro dinamica è cambiato. No, cambiato non è il termine corretto. Regredito, raffreddato, più che altro.

Se ripensa all'atmosfera pesante che si respirava in quello stesso abitacolo la sera che le ha riaccompagnate a casa dall'aeroporto gli manca il fiato! E lui non può fare a meno di seguitare a domandarsi cosa diavolo sarà successo durante quel volo da Tucson a DC. Non sono proprio affari suoi, ma cavolo se gli piacevano insieme! Elaine gli piaceva di più con Susan Berg.

_\- Piantala Clark! Non sono cazzi tuoi! Falla finita e guida! È per questo che ti pagano! Non per shippare (si dice così?) la tua capa e la sua amica giornalista! -_

* * *

Elaine Barrish distoglie lo sguardo dalle luci della città e pensa che vorrebbe essere in grado di allontanare i propri pensieri intrusivi con la stessa facilità. Si allontana dalla grande finestra sfilandosi di dosso la vestaglia e gettandola distrattamente ai piedi del letto. Con un sospiro stanco e pesante si sdraia sotto le coperte incrociando le braccia sopra la testa e si lascia ipnotizzare dalle decorazioni in gesso che adornano il soffitto.

Per tutto il tempo, da quando l'ha lasciata davanti casa sere prima, ha la sensazione di aver detto o fatto qualcosa che l'ha indotta a… non sa nemmeno come interpretare quell'allontanamento, sa solo che la spaventa. La preoccupa, anche se durante il giorno s'impone di ripetersi, come ha ripetuto quella sera a lei, che nessuna delle due ha fatto qualcosa di sbagliato o d'irreparabile. Non comprende come mai la giovane abbia sentito il bisogno di ritirarsi nel suo guscio. Si volta in direzione del comodino con l'intento di leggere, ma invece del libro ordinatamente allineato sul bordo, il suo sguardo finisce sulla sciarpa.

La sciarpa leggera color pesca che Susan ha dimenticato in auto quella sera. Allunga un braccio, vi posa sopra la mano per sentirne la trama vellutata, le sue dita vi si stringono sopra disegnando una rosa di pieghe. Si porta l'indumento al viso e inala profondamente, il profumo di lei la investe, un groppo d'irrequietudine le si forma alla bocca dello stomaco. Si volta di lato, portandosi il fagotto col profumo dell'amica nell'incavo del collo, spegne la luce e chiude gli occhi, convinta che non riuscirà mai a prendere sonno.

* * *

Apre gli occhi con un senso di disagio allo stomaco, le luci multicolori fuori dal finestrino sfrecciano veloci, osserva l'interno dell'abitacolo, Susan è seduta al suo fianco, dalla parte opposta del sedile, è intenta a seguire la strada come se fosse di vitale importanza. Riesce a sentire il suo profumo, ha la sensazione di aver già vissuto questo momento, _\- Sto avendo un deja vù -_ , pensa di dire, ma dalla sua bocca non esce alcun suono. Guarda Clark, silenzioso come sempre alla guida. Scruta la strada davanti all'auto in movimento. Riconosce il tragitto, e ogni volta che pensa che l'autista svolterà in una direzione piuttosto che in un'altra, è proprio quello che succede. Prova a invertire i pensieri, ma non funziona, Clark seguita ad andare dove deve andare, verso casa di Susan Berg. Si volta ancora nella sua direzione, ma lei è distante, assorta nella vista della città che sfreccia fuori. In mezzo a loro, la sciarpa abbandonata giace spiegazzata senza riguardo. _\- È la sera che siamo rientrate dal volo! -_ , finalmente realizza. Ricorda di essersi addormentata abbracciando quella sciarpa, _\- Quindi questo sarebbe una specie di sogno? -_ , si domanda. Ripercorre con la memoria gli eventi che dovrebbero succedersi di lì a poco, Clark accosterà l'auto, scenderà per scaricare i bagagli di Susan, lei le prenderà una mano chiedendole ancora una volta se va tutto bene, Susan le dirà che non si deve preoccupare e lei la lascerà andare. _\- Non avrei dovuto lasciarla andare. -_ , pensa con rammarico.

Ricorda che quando era piccola le accadeva spesso di prendere coscienza di stare sognando,a volte riusciva persino a controllare le sue azioni e gli eventi onirici. Crescendo i sogni lucidi si erano via via diradati e ora non ricorda affatto quando è stata l'ultima volta che ha avuto un'esperienza simile. Conscia che il tempo a sua disposizione sta scemando man mano che si avvicinano alla loro destinazione, prova a concentrarsi, nel tentativo di muovere una mano per raggiungere quella dell'amica. Ma questa resta immobile nel suo grembo, sudata, palmo a palmo con l'altra che le appartiene. Senza troppo pensare di farlo, se le asciuga entrambe sul soprabito, proprio mentre Clark ferma l'auto. _\- Allora funziona! -_ , esulta tra sé.

A dispetto di ciò che sa sia accaduto in realtà, si volta verso la giornalista, intenta ad allacciarsi la borsa sulla spalla, le dita già sulla maniglia della portiera. "Ti accompagno dentro.", le dice con voce tremula. Si sente il cuore in gola, quando l'altra le risponde che non è necessario con tono sbrigativo. Allunga un braccio nella sua direzione e le afferra gentilmente il polso mentre lei tenta di scendere, aspetta che l'altra si volti a guardarla. "Lo so che non è necessario, ma vorrei comunque accompagnarti dentro, Sue. Mi permetti di farlo? Posso?", insiste docilmente pregando per un sì. "Certo che puoi.", le sussurra infine la giovane con la stessa affettività con cui è solita parlarle.

Senza avere idea di come ci siano finite, si ritrova nell'atrio dell'appartamento, osserva Susan riporre le chiavi al loro posto, evitando d'incrociare il suo sguardo. Elaine chiude la porta alle sue spalle e il locale piomba improvvisamente nella semioscurità. Prima che l'altra si allontani dalla sua portata, allunga una mano per prendere delicatamente la sua e muove un passo nella sua direzione. Vorrebbe pregarla di assicurarle che va tutto bene, ma dubita che funzionerebbe, questo è il suo sogno, giusto? Può rispecchiare solo quello che lei stessa pensa, giusto? Ovvio che c'è qualcosa che non va, inutile sperare nel contrario. Inutile fare finta che non sia successo niente. La guarda teneramente dall'alto in basso, lasciando che la giovane seguiti a evitare il contatto visivo. "Tu non mi hai baciata per distrarmi, vero Sue?", uno sbuffo soffocato, una smorfia sorridente, occhi erranti in ogni dove, tranne che nei suoi. La mano sfugge alla sua presa per grattare un sopracciglio, un gesto d'imbarazzo, il movimento smuove il suo profumo che le arriva lieve alle narici, un respiro profondo, un altro passo, ancora più vicino. Elaine cerca entrambe le sue mani, questa volta, "Ti ho messa nella condizione di tenermi nascosto qualcosa, ancora una volta, non è vero?", lei tenta di sfuggire di nuovo al contatto, ma questa volta Elaine non lo permette, seppur con gentilezza. "Non avrei dovuto chiederti di far finta che non fosse successo.", ammette con un sussurro. Dall'altra parte c'è solo silenzio assordante, e il tenue riflesso di due occhi bassi. Elaine la lascia andare, ma solo per posare entrambi i suoi palmi sul viso di Susan, la vede chiudere gli occhi per un lungo attimo e poi, finalmente, sono fissi nei suoi. "Che cosa pensi che sarebbe successo, se quella mattina fossimo state davvero insieme all'Horseshoe?", domanda dolcemente senza aspettarsi una risposta. Adesso che le è così vicina non c'è solo il suo profumo che le invade piacevolmente le narici, il contatto col suo corpo le da quasi le vertigini, il respiro caldo sul viso le fa desiderare di accorciare ulteriormente le distanze.

Per una frazione di secondo si blocca, sorpresa dai suoi stessi gesti, reazioni, desideri, indecisa, timorosa, _\- Al diavolo, questo è il mio sogno e ci faccio quello che mi pare! -_ , chiude gli occhi e azzera lo spazio che le separa, baciandola a lungo, con tenerezza, sente l'emozione di Susan nel fremito del suo esile corpo, mentre socchiudendo le labbra cerca la sua lingua e con un braccio le avvolge la schiena per premersela contro. Per un attimo teme che la giovane stia piangendo, notando un che di salato nel suo sapore, interrompe l'effusione per guardarla, capire che succede, ma Susan è tutt'altro che sofferente, e nessuna lacrima le riga il viso delicato, _\- È solo il ricordo dell'episodio sull'aereo. -_ , e quando la bacia nuovamente, la nota salmastra è svanita. Delicate braccia s'insinuano sotto il suo soprabito, stropicciando la camicetta che indossa nel tentativo di aumentare il contatto. Sopraffatta dal desiderio, con un gesto quasi rabbioso si scrolla di dosso l'ingombrante cappotto, abbandonandolo a terra e dimenticandosene istantaneamente. Lasciando una scia di indumenti dietro di loro, le attenzioni reciproche s'intensificano, mentre insieme si fanno strada con urgenza verso una camera da letto che Elaine ha visto forse una o due volte, ma di cui poco le importa se è realmente come se la ricorda. La cosa importante è che la ragazza la sta trascinando con sé sulle morbide lenzuola, sente la punta delle sue dita tracciarle fantasiosi ghirigori sulla schiena e il gesto le provoca un brivido di piacere che la invade completamente, mentre il suo corpo si adagia su quello della giovane. La sensazione del contatto con la sua pelle calda è così prepotente che non può fare a meno di stringere delicatamente i denti sul labbro inferiore di lei, in un morso di passione, mentre un movimento quasi istintivo del suo bacino preme contro quello di Susan. Un gemito simultaneo trapela tra i loro sospiri, rapite dall'eccitazione che seguita a montare, i movimenti cadenzati dei loro corpi seguono il ritmo dei baci passionali che si moltiplicano. L'impellenza di sentirla ancora più intimamente guida la mano di Elaine sui fianchi dell’altra, si stringe sulla carne, poi trova la trama dei suoi slip, il bisogno di sentire il suo calore e la sua eccitazione tra le dita la travolge completamente.

Un rumore sordo le disturba, Elaine lo ignora, insinuando una mano tra le gambe di Susan, mentre interrompe brevemente il bacio, "Non è niente, amore, lascia stare.", ma subito si accorge che l'altra non ha fatto caso a nulla e torna a cercare le sue labbra. Altri tonfi, assordanti, questa volta la Barrish non riesce a trascurarli e si alza di scatto con rabbia, "Maledizione Clark, cosa cazzo vuoi?"

* * *

La Barrish spalanca gli occhi, infastidita dalla luce brillante che filtra dalle tende. Si ritrova sdraiata a pancia sotto, in una postura scomposta, con la faccia per metà premuta sul cuscino e per metà sulla sciarpa di Susan. _\- Cazzo! -_ , impreca tra sé prima di realizzare cosa l'abbia strappata dal suo sogno.

"Guarda che Clark è già di sotto, sbrigati!", la voce di Margaret la rimprovera al di là della porta. "E digli di aspettare, allora!", risponde ancora adirata con l'ignaro autista, per averle interrotto l'esperienza onirica. _\- C'ero così vicina! -_ , pensa con rammarico mentre la porta si spalanca. "Ma che ci fai ancora a letto?", domanda sorpresa l’anziana. "Fallo accomodare e offrigli un caffè mentre mi preparo.", le propone Elaine voltandosi svogliatamente sulla schiena. Nonna Barrish nota con stupore la sciarpa di Susan Berg stropicciata sul cuscino e proprio non riesce a trattenersi, "Oh, figliola, sei patetica! Tira fuori le palle e chiamala! Avete litigato, e allora? Succede nelle migliori famiglie, non lo sapevi?".

Appena la madre chiude la porta lasciandola alla sua privacy, il segretario si copre il viso con entrambe le mani, ripensando all'esperienza appena vissuta in sogno. Sente ancora persistente il calore e l'eccitazione tra le sue gambe, volta il viso verso il cuscino, alla ricerca del profumo sulla sciarpa, sta svanendo, ma è ancora vagamente percettibile, _\- C'ero così vicina… -_ , sfiora il tessuto profumato con la punta delle dita e un pensiero le accarezza l'immaginazione. Dopotutto, non sarebbe la prima volta, che ricorre a quell'espediente, di tanto in tanto, _\- Si, ma di solito sei concentrata su te stessa e basta, non ti servi di fantasie che implicano la presenza di… STA' ZITTA! -_ , inala profondamente, alla ricerca del delicato aroma del sogno. Dopotutto è una pratica sana, anche per l'allenamento del pavimento pelvico, _\- Si, certo, Elaine, come no… per il pavimento pelvico… -_ , scaccia la voce intrusa dalla sua mente, con gli occhi chiusi torna alle sensazioni provate poco prima, ripercorre la trama vissuta da quando sono entrate nell'appartamento, rivive le parole, i baci, le carezze, l'esperienza della sua pelle nuda a contatto con quella di Susan, il suo stesso peso che preme sopra il corpo di lei.

La sua mano si muove tra le sue gambe e sente ciò che di materiale quel sogno le ha lasciato, _\- C'ero così vicina… -_ , si rammarica per l'ennesima volta sfiorandosi, sotto le sue palpebre il volto di Susan è così concreto che può ancora sentirne il calore, rammenta la sensazione della sua lingua tra le sue labbra, immagina che ad accarezzarla siano le dita di lei e in pochi, delicati tocchi, si ritrova ansimante alla ricerca d'aria, colta dai sussulti del piacere. Lentamente, riguadagna il naturale ritmo del suo respiro. "Dio… sono completamente rovinata!", esclama non riuscendo a trattenere una risata isterica.

* * *

Quella stessa mattina, nella stanza ovale del palazzo presidenziale, Elaine tenta invano di concentrarsi sul proprio lavoro, la burocrazia stampata in triplice copia che ha davanti, fortunatamente, è tutt'altro che urgente. Lascia che ogni tanto vari funzionari entrino per un consulto veloce. Quando capisce che non c'è modo di far fruttare quella giornata, si convince che è il caso di accantonare il lavoro e concentrarsi seriamente su ciò che riempie i suoi pensieri.

 _\- Possibile che Sue mi abbia baciata perché prova qualcosa nei miei confronti? -_ , si domanda, sperimentando una punta di vergogna per la propria presunzione. Ripensa agli innumerevoli gesti affettuosi dell'amica, sempre più frequenti, _\- Possibilissimo. -_ , ammette, scacciando la vergogna che di nuovo fa capolino nella sua mente. _\- Possibile che mi abbia lasciato alle mie conclusioni senza dirmi qual era la verità? -_ , questo dilemma la lascia perplessa, _\- Per paura di perdermi, forse. -_ , si sorprende nel provare un moto di offesa a questa eventualità. _\- O forse, perché non vorrebbe influenzarmi, dichiarandosi, quando io non sono ancora pronta. -_ , questa ipotesi le piace di più, perché lei sa benissimo di non essere pronta. Né pronta, né organizzata, a prendersi l'impegno che l'ammissione di certi sentimenti necessariamente la sua morale le implicherebbe. _\- Non posso andare da lei e prenderla tra le mie braccia e… in quel caso sarei io a influenzare lei, a tenerla legata a me con delle aspettative che non so se e quando… -_ , non si tratta solo di loro due, si tratta anche del contorno, troppa carne al fuoco, non va bene, si rischia di bruciare tutto. _\- Ho intenzione di andare da qualche parte? -_ , si domanda, valutando l'idea di non affrettare le cose. Una cosa però urge di essere affrettata, com'è arrivata a concludere nel sogno. Proponendole di fare finta che niente fosse successo, non ha fatto altro che metterla di fatto nella condizione di ometterle la verità, e dopo mesi di sotterfugi brillantemente superati dalla voglia di onestà reciproca, e quell'unica cosa rimasta dimenticata nell'arredamento dell'aereo, fino al giorno di quel volo, Elaine può solo immaginare cos'abbia voluto dire per la giornalista, lasciare che quell'assunzione fosse presa per buona, lasciarglielo credere per non influenzarla. Lei è già influenzata abbastanza. _\- E se anche in questo momento io stessi presumendo qualcosa che non corrisponde minimamente alla realtà?_ _-_ , si sfida coraggiosamente, - _Non ha importanza, sono pronta a rischiare di aver frainteso tutto, ma lei deve sentirsi libera di dire quello che ha bisogno di dire, qualunque cosa sia. I fatti non cambiano solo perché noi scegliamo di ignorarli, dovrei averlo imparato, dopo tanti anni. Io non vado da nessuna parte, qualsiasi cosa accada. -_

Alza la cornetta del telefono e preme il tasto corrispondente al numero veloce cui è collegato da quando lei ha accettato la carica a Segretario di Stato.

* * *

La chiamata della Barrish lo sorprende un poco, è solita trattenersi alla Casa Bianca molto più a lungo, Clark sospetta che non si senta bene, visto che la mattina ha dovuto aspettarla per quasi un'ora, in compagnia della madre di lei. Brava donna, per carità, ma non ha smesso un attimo di parlare, tanto che quando finalmente il suo capo è apparsa nel salone dove l'anziana lo stava intrattenendo davanti a una tazza ormai fredda di caffè, non ha potuto fare a meno di esalare un sonoro sospiro di sollievo.

La donna gli si accomoda accanto proprio mentre lui accende il motore. "Non si sente bene, Signora Segretario?", le domanda dopo poco in tono rispettoso. "No Clark, sto bene, ma grazie di averlo chiesto, sei sempre premuroso.", risponde la donna mostrando un sorriso amorevole. "No, è che… sa… stamattina era in ritardo, e lei non è mai in ritardo…", si giustifica lui meravigliandosi di vederla arrossire per un complimento tanto banale. "Posso disturbarti ancora, diciamo tra un paio d'ore, Clark?", chiede con cortesia la Barrish mentre l'uomo svolta nel vialetto di casa. "Oh, nessun disturbo, Signora Segretario, mi dispiace solo doverla riportare alla Casa, supponevo avesse finito, per oggi.", ribatte il giovane affatto infastidito. "Beh, no, in realtà mi chiedevo se potessi trovarmi la miglior gelateria di DC.", "Andiamo dalla Signorina Berg?", la sua risposta è stata talmente spontanea che non ha saputo fermarsi prima di averla sputata fuori guardandola con un sorriso interrogativo ed entusiasta. Se non fosse stato per il colore scuro della sua pelle adesso sarebbe rosso come un peperone. Ricomponendosi e frugando nella confusione dell'imbarazzo parole di scuse, sente la risata divertita e calorosa del suo capo e realizza che non c'è alcun bisogno di scusarsi. "Si Clark, andiamo dalla signorina Berg!"


End file.
